Can't Be Tamed
by thestralboggart
Summary: After national's, Rachel feels the need for a change. She makes a huge one. -Instead of Quinn changing in Season 3 it's Rachel. Starts as Puckleberry ends up as Samchel. Pezberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it. I just like to play with the storyline.**

**Also, since this is my first Glee FF I hope it is alright. This story I've had written for months and just finally found the notebook it was in! I've wanted to publish it for a while now. It started out as just a one shot but I came up with more ideas for it while just typing it. ANYWAY hope y'all like it.**

* * *

Losing something as big as Nationals to Rachel was like losing a vital organ to anybody else. And Finn Hudson was to blame. She'd had a feeling he would pull something stupid- but kissing her on stage in front of hundreds of people- the most idiotic thing she had ever heard of! After being shunned by the entire Glee Club – sans Finn – for the summer, Rachel decided things were about to change, starting with her.

* * *

As Rachel walked down the halls of McKinley High on the first day of school, she could feel the shocked looks of her fellow classmates. Apparently bright pink and purple hair that had been chopped short, a tongue piercing and nose ring, along with her clothing choice was all it took for her to get these looks. Not the pleated skirts and animal print tops with loafers and knee socks she had always worn. This new outfit she definitely knew would turn a few heads. A lacey black corset top, leaving just a sliver of skin showing and low rise black leather pants that were so tight, they left little to the imagination. The high army boots were just an added bonus.

The further down the hall she walked; she could see the faces of the Glee Club. All slack jawed and bug eyes following her. Finn, being the insufferable man-giant he is, as well as possibly the only brave one, walked up to her. Rachel couldn't help the eye roll that came to her.

"R-Rach?" he asked hesitantly. That earned another eye roll.

"No, Finn. The fucking Queen of England," she hissed out.

"What happened to you?"

"You. You happened to me," she bit out. Deciding she didn't want to be bother with him anymore, she pushed past him. He must have finally regained his voice, as the next thing she heard was a confused "What the hell?"

Humored, she turned around and winked at him. "Oh, like my new tattoo, Finn?" she asked sweetly. After seeing him open and close his mouth a few times, she turned away and continued down the hall. She heard a loud man-ish screech followed by louder giant feet stomping in the opposite direction.

* * *

Classes seemed to drag on for Rachel. She barely paid attention, focusing more on playing with her new tongue piercing she had gotten a few days before. By the end of the day, she was ready to just get out of there, away from the critical eyes and annoying voices. She wanted to be home, in her room and get high. The effects from her early morning smoke session had worn off somewhere between third and fourth hour. Nobody besides Noah knew that Rachel had needed pot to get by for the past year. She had made him swear he would never tell another soul about her drug use. The only reason he even knew was because she buys from him, as he's the only person in Lima she can trust, and knows. She had smoked with him one night during their courtship. That made her think back to that night, and the burn run that had gone on.

"_Noah! I want a frosty! Can we go to Wendy's? Pleaaaaaaaaase?" she had asked in her overly happy, child-like voice and big puppy dog eyes._

_He just laughed, grabbing her hand and pulled her to his truck. "Alright babe. Whatever you want."_

_After her crazy clapping fit deceased, they pulled up to the drive-thru. Puck ordered four frosty's for them, each._

"_Noah, I simply cannot eat this many! My morning routine is going to be twice as much!" she screeched._

"_Seriously babe, you'll eat them all. Possibly more. I know what I'd like after I'm done with mine," he leered at her._

_Wide-eyed, with a spoonful of the frozen treat, she looked over to him. Her mouth was stuck open, and the spoon fell out onto the seat. "Noah," she breathed. "We can't. I am not in my right mind right now. Maybe tomorrow, if I remember."_

"_Got it! I'll remind you," he winked, driving off back to his place with her next to him, happily eating her ice cream._

After class was out, it was finally lunch hour. Picking up the lone notebook and pen she had brought with her, she casually walked out of the door and through the halls. She could hear people talking about her, as they weren't being so quiet about it. Also their pointing gave it away.

"Oh my god. Where has she been hiding that body?"

"Fuck, I'd like to get with that!"

And her personal favorite; "Oh fuck, oh fuck, mail man"

Finn, of course.

She was surprised it took him that long to cum all over in his pants.

Rachel had finally made it out toward the bleachers outside to see Noah standing there waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

"Sup babe? Ready to do this?"

"The fuck do you think Puckerman?" She smirked back and pulled out her lighter.

He passed her a joint he had just finished rolling and she brought it to her lips, lighting it and inhaling.

"God this is amazing," she passed it to him. "So the Jolly Green Man-Child just soiled himself in the hall," she casually said as Puck took a hit. He started choking and turned red, unexpected from the information.

"Jesus Rach! Trying to fucking kill me here? And can't say I blame him, you look fuckin' hot babe."

"Gee, thanks," she rolled her eyes and took the joint from him and inhaled. "Anyways, just thought you should know that I won't be back in loser club this year. Gorilla boy is there and I don't want to see him, I might punch his dick off."

"I figured. I won't go back either, won't be fun anymore. 'M gonna go to this meeting to see their reaction about you and to say I'm quittin," he decided he had enough standing up and plopped onto the ground. Rachel followed, after she stole Puck's jacket to sit on.

"Sounds good, report back to me."

"You make me sound like a messenger boy," he glanced at her.

She blew out a bit of smoke and smirked. "Nah, just my bitch."

* * *

After lunch was over, her and Noah walked back to the school and headed for their shared math class. They sat in the back of the room drawing on each others hands and arms with sharpie. After Rachel drew a cock with balls on his arm though, Noah stopped her.

"Dude, what the fuck?" he whisper-yelled. "You better have some hand sanitizer up in that little bag thing you're carrying or I'll draw some fucking tits on your face!"

She just rolled her eyes, she sucked her finger into her mouth then pulled it out slowly and rubbed it slowly over the practically not there drawing.

"There you big baby!" She snapped then looked up to his face. His eyes were clouded over with lust and she could tell he was turned on from the little action she had just done. She grinned and brought her mouth to his ear. "Meet me in the girls bathroom in two minutes upstairs," she bit his earlobe, picked up her things and left class. Puck practically raced out of the room, not even caring that the teacher was still yelling after Rachel.

He found her leaning against the sink furthest into the room, casually twirling a short lock of her hair. After hearing him come in, she looked up and slowly licked her lips.

"Drop 'em," she demanded.

Glancing behind him, he flipped the lock on the door and in the next second his pants and boxers with on the floor. Rachel stalked over him and dropped to her knees, grabbing his cock in her tiny hands. She started moving them up and down his length, swirling her thumb around the tip. Puck moaned from above her and gripped the counter top for support.

"Jesus Rach, get on with it before I blow my load right now!" he barked out.

Leaning in, she breathed over him before engulfing the entire length in her hot as fuck mouth. He could feel her tongue ring gliding along him as she went up and down, flattening her tongue on the underside of him. He let out another groan and brought one his hands to her hair and grabbed on but didn't try to guide her. After teasing him for a few minutes with just her tongue, Rachel sucked him into her mouth and towards the back of her throat. Just the feeling of that and watching her do this to him made him cum in her mouth.

"Fuuuuck Rach!" he moaned as he released into her mouth in short hot spurts then slumped against the sinks.

Rachel pulled back and licked her lips while standing up. She brushed off her pants and looked in the mirror while pulling out her lipstick to fix it up.

Puck was still trying to catch his breath, and after he finally did he pulled his pants up and turned to face her.

"Babe, seriously. I fucking love your mouth," he groaned. She giggled and looked at him.

"Oh, I know. You practically warship it," she winked while closing her bag and turning towards the door. Flipping the lock, she opened it a little to see if there was any teachers in the hall. Not seeing any besides some students, she opened it fully and stepped out. Before she could walk away though, she turned back toward Puck.

"Meet me later at my place, there is more where that came from," she blew him a kiss and left him standing there.

* * *

**A/N: Since I work full time this will be updated when I have the time. I've already started the next chapter but it may be a few days or longer to get up. I hope you enjoyed it and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it. I just like to play with the storyline.**

**A/N: There is a little smidgen of Samchel in this chapter, along with Pezberry.**

* * *

Puck stood in front of the club, breaking the news about Rachel not coming back.

"You guys just don't fucking appreciate her. You know she has the best voice, and yeah; she goes a little crazy about it sometimes but still. She's been doing this her whole life, and you just sit there and criticize her and tear her down." He needed to cool down. They all just pissed him off when they started yelling after he said she wasn't coming back. "It's not her fault the fucking sergeant tiny dick over there fucked it up for us in New York," He gestured toward Finn. "My point is, that tiny little diva did more for this club than any of you will ever do in your high school career and you treat her like the shit your dog takes. And honestly, I'm not gonna be a part of that," he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. He didn't have to wait even fifteen seconds before ghetto diva started in.

"Oh hells to the no! That bitch has been pining after the troll for over a year now! Don't tell me she didn't mess this up for us! She's pulling that victim card! And you're falling into her trap Puckerman!" she yelled at him.

_I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl. I will NOT hit a girl._ He kept chanting in his head. But a loud _SMACK_ followed by a tackling sound snapped his eyes back up to the scene in front of him. Santana Lopez pounding her fist into Mercedes Jones' face and anywhere else she could reach, while Mercedes grabbed Satan's hair.

_Girl fight, so hot._ _Shit, maybe go help… _He bounced into action, along with Sam and helped pull the two apart.

Schuester finally decided to get the dick out of his mouth and step in.

"STOP!" he yelled. Everyone stilled from where they had been watching the fight in the room, along with Santana and Mercedes struggling. "Now sit. DOWN!" They complied. "Look, losing Rachel is a big loss. But we can do it. We can find another lead and more members-" Sam cut him off.

"No. I'm not staying. I've had enough of everybody tearing Rachel down constant-"

Now he was cut off by Kurt.

"Whatever, I could care less. The least amount of drama we have, the better. That'll only happen now that she's gone. And what the hell happened to her? She looks like her hair got that nasty pink medicine dumped on it. And those clothes! I can't even begin to think of where she went to find those atrocities!" He shuddered with disgust.

Tina nodded in agreement. "I'm tired of wading in the background, waiting to outshine Rachel's shadow." Sam had enough.

Rachel was walking past the choir room when she heard yelling from a very distinct male voice.

"Fuck you guys, Rachel did everything for you! I know I haven't been here long enough to know her, but from what I witnessed last year, it's all of you who are selfish. Sure, she's like super loud and all but so what?" He took a breath. "Whatever. Screw you guys."

Rachel quickly hid herself when she heard a few different sets of footsteps running from the room.

"Yo Trouty Mouth, wait up!" a very Latina voice called after Sam. From where she was, she could see Santana, Noah, and Sam standing in the hall. They all looked tense, but not as much as Sam did.

_The fuck? He's probably spoken two words to me. What is his deal?_ Rachel thought.

"What do you want Satan?" Sam growled out. _Fuck that was hot._

"Look lady lips, I get what you said in there. And I agree. Yeah we bitch about her but I could tell what happened at National's wasn't her fault. Diva in there is just all huffy puffy for no reason," She took a deep breath. "And if either of you ever repeat this to anyone, especially Man Hands, I will ends you."

Rachel guessed they had nodded because Santana continued on.

"The girl isn't so bad. She helped me with some shit last year with the whole Britts thing and I won't forget that. Anyways I kina like the midget. Even if she smells like a truckers wet dream right now."

"Shut up Lopez!" Puck ground out.

"Whatevs. What I'm sayin' is let's go find the little diva and see what she's doing."

Puck looked nervous, and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Um she's probably home or by the bleachers."

"Or, she's right around the corner spying," Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel sucked in a breath, and came out of her hiding spot. "Yeah, so what?" She crossed her arms and took on a defensive position.

"Ugh, please. I know you heard everything Pink Berry. Cut the shit," Santana bit out.

Puck walked toward Rachel and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay babe?" he asked softly.

She nodded before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, always knew those fuckers hated me. Whatever, their loss. I gots better things to do anyways," She turned to walk away, but Santana's voice stopped her.

"Yo B, we're going shopping this weekend, just you and I. We needs to talk." She leveled Rachel with a look that would have had even the devil himself cowering under. Rachel on the other hand, not so much.

"Whatever bitch, we'll see." And with that, she was on her way.

Sam stood in the hall, mouth open with a tiny bit of drool coming out at the corner. _Damn_ he thought.

"I know," Puck agreed.

_Oops, guess that was out loud._ Sam cleared his throat and turned to Puck.

"So uh… I'm gonna go…" he trailed off before booking it in the opposite direction that Rachel had gone. Santana followed after him leisurely, rolling her eyes. Puck followed Rachel. She did promise more from earlier after all…

* * *

Rachel was standing out near Noah's truck waiting for him, cigarette between her lips when her phone beeped.

_Unknown number: __**Hey, it's Sam. I'm sorry about what you heard today. You deserve better than some loser club like that anyways.**_

She quickly saved his number before replying.

_Berry: __**Thanks Evans. How'd you get this number anyway?**_

_Evans: __**Oh, uh… Satan had it for some reason. Are you upset? **_

_Berry: __**Nah, it's cool. But thanks for sticking up for me today Blondie. **_

_Evans: __**It was nothing. You didn't deserve the things they said. **_

_Berry: __**Well, thank you either way ;)**_

_Evans: __**;D Anytime Rachel.**_

She put her phone away as she noticed Noah walking toward her, a predatory look in his eyes. She bit her lip in anticipation. As soon as he was close enough, he pulled her into his body and attached his lips to hers.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, and then gently grabbed it with her teeth. He groaned into her mouth and tried pulling her even closer. His hands wandered down her sides before landing on her ass, squeezing it tightly. "Let's get out of here princess," he whispered. She nodded frantically, barely able to keep her hands to herself after getting into his truck and on the journey to her house.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. The next will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it. I just like to play with the storyline.**

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the floor in her bedroom, staring at her now blank walls. She was trying to decide what color scheme to go with. She needed the pink and yellow gone; they represented everything she wasn't.

Her dads were gone on some month long business trip, no surprise, so her music was turned up to a deafening level. She started to softly sing along with the song.

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_  
_No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret_  
_There is a fire inside of this heart_  
_And a riot about to explode into flames_  
_Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?"_

Her phone vibrating on her knee brought her back to reality.

**Favorite Jew: **Sup babe? Trouty lip bored. We r comin ovr

She rolled her eyes and began typing out her response when a loud banging on her bedroom door startled her. She jumped up and ran to it, swinging it open.

"Jesus Christ Noah! What the fuck? A little warning like 'Oh, by the way we're here' would have done!" she spat at him. He just rolled his eyes and pushed past her, leaving Sam standing there awkwardly.

"Uhmm.. H-hi," he stuttered out, rubbing his neck.

Rachel rolled her eyes before pulling him into the room. It had become eerily quiet, and she noticed Noah standing in front of her stereo rolling his eyes at her.

"Really princess? We could have been murderers and you'd have never heard us come in. Oh wait, you didn't!" he grinned at her. She couldn't even dignify a proper response and just ended up muttering a "fuck off," instead.

Sam, finally over the awkwardness, sat down on a chair that was in the room. "So, what we're you doing before we showed up?" he asked.

She walked over to where she had been sitting on the floor and picked up a stack of paint swatches that she had ended up discarding earlier.

"I was trying to pick one of these for my room," she tossed the packet to him. He caught it, barely.

Noah walked over to her, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "Wow, sounds like so much fucking fun." _Note the sarcasm. _

"Fuck off Puckerman," she growled. "This room looks like shit. You could help me decide instead of being an ass hat."

"Ah, but where is the fun in that?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Deciding to play dirty, she leaned up to his ear and spoke softly so only he could hear. "Oh, but it would have been, had you come alone," she gently bit down on his earlobe, smirking when it earned at frustrated growl from him.

She abruptly stepped away from him and walked over to Sam, peering over his shoulder. He seemed to be lost in thought. She leaned down and whispered, "BOO!" She was very satisfied when he let out a very feminine shriek and jumped about a foot off the chair.

"Oh fucking shit, that was just too good! Sammy, you are never living that down!" she couldn't stop laughing.

Sam, who was utterly embarrassed by his actions, had turned a beet red all the way to the tips of his ears.

"What were you thinking about Sammy?" she smirked at him.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure how to answer. _You. _ "Uh nothing," he decided on. _Wow, fucktard. Good job. Like she won't catch that lie._

"Riiiiight," she drawled out, before deciding she didn't care. "So! What brings you boys here?" she asked, settling back down on the floor in her previous spot.

Sam shifted in the chair, before turned his gaze to Puck. Puck decided he should answer.

"Well your dads are gone, we were bored. It's a Friday, by the way. Shouldn't you be out with that gang of yours, the Skunks or something?"

"The _Skanks_ Noah. And no. I don't really care to hang out with those losers. They're dumber than Finn, and that's kind of hard to do," she snickered. "Anyways, the only things they talk about are how much their lives suck. Gets old after about five minutes," she shrugged.

"Well then tonight is your lucky night babe," he grinned and pulled out a small baggy from his pocket. "Still got your bong?" he asked.

She turned to Sam, quirking an eyebrow. "Since when did Sammy boy like to get high?"

He grinned before standing up and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Rachel, please. I'm from Kentucky. What do you think we do there?" He laughed and squeezed her arm lightly before walking over to Puck and taking the bag. Opening it, he inhaled and grinned. "Good stuff Puckerman."

"Enough small talk, let's get this lame ass party started!" he yelled at the two of them.

A while later found Rachel, Noah, and Sam leaning against various surfaces in her room with bags of chips and soda spread around them. Rachel was about to speak but her phone beeped, alerting her of a text.

**Satan: **Hey midget wut r u doin rite now?

**Berry: **I'm actually not sure. Noah is here. And Sammy. Did you know Sammy has big lips? I like them. Do you think he would mind if I licked them?

**Satan: **Are you high Berry?

**Berry: **Noooooo…. Maybe.

**Satan: **I'm comin ovr, b there in 5.

**Berry: **Yayyyy! It's a party!

Exactly five minutes later found Santana banging on the Berry's front door, yelling for Rachel to let her in. Finally, the door opened to reveal a grinning Puck.

"Sup Lopez? Couldn't stay away from the Puckster?" he leered at her.

"Ugh, you wish. Where is Ra- um Berry?" she asked as she pushed her way past him and into the foyer. He ignored her question and took her hand, pulling her up the stairs to Rachel's room. When they got inside, it was to find Rachel straddling Sam's thighs and her lips firmly attached to his.

"Oh fuck! My eyes!" Santana screeched, breaking Sam and Rachel apart. If possible, Sam's lips looked puffier. "Jesus guppy lips! Stop groping her ass!" she shouted at him when she noticed his hands wandering down Rachel's back.

Rachel started to giggle uncontrollably, and ended up snorting with laughter upon seeing Santana's disgusted expression. Finally, she removed her body from Sam's and bounded over to Santana.

"Sanny! I missed you! I feel like we haven't spoken in days!" she pouted. Reaching for the Latinas hand, she pulled her over to a cleared spot near hers on the floor. "We should play a game!"

Santana rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at the situation. Who would have ever thought, Rachel Diva Berry, higher than a kite. "What do you have in mind Berry?" she asked, amused. By this time, Puck had rejoined them on the floor, sitting opposite Santana. Sam had seated himself right next to Rachel, practically on top of her, much to Santana's disgust and Puck's jealousy.

Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly before shouting "Truth or dare!"

* * *

**A/N: Song: Hurricane- 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Also, no disrespect to Kentucky people. ;) I only used that state because Sam is originally from there.**

**I know this is short, well... they all are. I am doing this because I'd like to spread the story out. I didn't plan for it to be very long, so I rather it be spread out instead of all lumped together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it. I just like to play with the storyline.**

* * *

"So my Jewish American Princess, what'll it be? Truth or Dare?" Noah quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

For a moment, she looked deep in thought. Suddenly she screamed out "Truth!" in his face.

"Jesus fuck Rach! Alright, no need to yell at me!" He wriggled his finger in his ear dramatically and muttered a "Damn" so low she didn't hear. He mulled over a few questions in his head before deciding on one.

"Okay, how many people have you made out with?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea of the number. Every head turned to Rachel, who looked deep in thought.

"15!" She cheered proudly and clapped a little.

That definitely was not the number Puck had in mind. _What the fuck?_ "Who?" he blurted out.

"Nuh uh! That wasn't part of the question! I don't have to answer you!" she sang out. Figuring it was her turn to ask somebody now, she turned to Santana. "So Sanny, truth or dare?"

There was an immediate response. "Dare, bitch."

"Ooooh, risky. Okay. I dare you to… pick Noah's nose!" she giggled.

"Fuck you Berry! No me gusta!" Santana screeched, while Noah also protested beside her.

"You **have** to! If not, you have to do something worse!"

"Ugh. Fine. Kill me now. THIS DOES NOT leave this room! ¿Comprende?" They all nodded vigorously. She slowly turned to Puck, who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Get it over with Lopez, or we will never hear the end of it," he spat.

Quickly, she poked her finger up his nose, barely inside and pulled it back out and ran to the bathroom connected to Rachel's bedroom. They could hear the water running and shouts of "Culos" and "Me van a matar por esta " in angry Spanish. After a few minutes, she returned to the bedroom and sat down, not saying a word.

"Santanaaaaaa! Pick someone!" Rachel insisted after the Latina settled in.

Scowling, Santana turned towards Sam. "Puffy lips, truth or dare?"

Wide eyed, Sam's immediate response was "Truth" and then regretted it a minute later.

The Latina grinned and turned to Rachel, winking. "So Trouty, what are your feelings on Berry's new look?"

Sam quickly looked over to Rachel, who was staring at him with wide eyes. She had on tight short black shorts, a bright neon green tank top that had ridden up a bit and he could see another couple of piercings of hers. Her hips and bellybutton. Add in her bright pink and purple hair, and she was practically his wet dream. Her long as fuck legs were crossed as she leaned back against her bed that was behind the two of them. Gulping, he turned back to Santana.

"Uh- um…I- mmmm… fuck." He barely got out. Shaking his head, he looked at Rachel and smiled. "Well,I think she looks fucking amazing either way."

"Ugh, enough with the mushy shit lady lips," Santana complained. "Sam, it's your turn."

"O-okay. Uh, Puckerman, pick one," he all but stuttered out.

"Dare, asswipe."

"Alright, alright… I dare you to switch clothes with Santana." Immediately he was seeing a very irate Latina in his face, once again.

"NO! This uniform does not stretch! And Puckerman's clothes, they smell like Berry and sex. No." she crossed her arms and shook her head. Puck, well he was in agreement with her.

"No fuckin' way dude. Puckasaurus does not do chicks clothes," he stated.

Rachel finally broke her silence by a burst of giggles. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Do it Noah, and I'll let you fuck me later," then licked his ear before moving back to her spot. He gives her a cold look, not forgetting she was just dry humping Sam before he and Santana walked into the room.

"Whatever," he spat. He got up and stormed out of the room. Santana looked from Rachel to Sam and shook her head.

"I'll follow him, see ya later Berry and lady lips."

By now, Rachel's high had worn off. She felt slightly bad about Noah and what he had walked in on. She thought the two of them were only fooling around, being the person to itch that scratch that needed to be taken care of. _I hope he isn't getting feelings for me. Fuck!_

Her and Sam had been sitting in silence for about ten minutes before he broke it.

"Um Rachel? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worried. This was the longest he had gone while knowing Rachel for her to be silent.

"Huh?" She shook her head. "No Sammy, you did nothing wrong. I did though, and I need to fix it. Um, I need to go see Noah…" she hinted.

He under stood, and got up to leave. "Rach?" he asked.

She looked up from her place on the floor, eyes wide. "Yeah?" her voice quiet.

Sam took a deep breath before looking at her. "I…like you. And I know you're going through some stuff right now, and you've got… Whatever that is with Puck going on, but I just want you to know that." He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. It was quiet, and he couldn't take it. "I'm just gonna go, I'll see you at school if you show up," he turned and walked out of her room and then out of the house.

* * *

Rachel stayed in her room for an hour before deciding she couldn't stall anymore with Noah. They needed to talk and then she had to figure out her feelings for Sam. She knew she liked him, who couldn't? But Noah had always been there for her. He was her best friend. Even when the whole school, including the glee club thought he wasn't a friend to her, he was. Probably the only friend she had.

Since Noah lived only down the road, she walked to his house, not seeing Santana's car in the drive. _Maybe he's cooled off then,_ she hoped.

Slowly, she walked up the steps to his front door and knocked. After a minute, it opened to reveal a very disheveled Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**A/N: So... sorry it took a while for this chapter. I got stuck and I've been busy with work. I'll try and get the next one out faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it. I just like to play with the storyline.**

* * *

"What do you want Berry?" His voice was flat. No emotion to it. _This is worse than I thought._

"I-I'm so sorry Noah! I didn't know you had developed feelings for me. I thought what we had going on was just a 'friends with benefits' type thing, no emotions. I did what **you** asked of me!" she yelled at him, tears forming in her eyes. She hated that she hurt him, he was her best friend. She couldn't lose him.

"Look babe, just- just give me a few days. I can't deal with this shit right now. I know what I said, but seeing that… it hurts. I need some time. When I'm ready I'll come find you. Promise," he gave her a sad smile before turning away, knowing she would let herself out.

Rachel wandered around the block until she felt like she should go back home. It was going to be empty there, lonely. She thought about calling Santana to come over, but thought better of the idea. For once in her life, she didn't have a plan.

Even when she had decided to completely redo her look she had a plan. A power point presentation added to that, various outlines and notes. Of course, none of these plans had involved the look she is currently sporting. This was all before her trip over the summer to New York. Before she had met the people she did there.

_It was the end of June, just after her Junior year in high school. Her fathers had told her they were going to be gone a month from Lima on a cruise, and asked if she had anywhere she would like to spend her time. It would be totally paid for by them, and money added to her account as needed. Of course she jumped at the chance to go to New York City again! _

"_Dad, Daddy, I have decided where it is I would like to spend my month while you are away. As you know, I will be leaving for the City after my senior year. I would like to take this time to explore the area and learn more about where I will be spending my time. Although I already know so much about new York, there are still many things I will need to learn! I would like to take this as a learning opportunity and also to find myself before I graduate high school. And this seems like the perfect chance! I have a power point to show you the things I will be doing, shows I will be attending as I have already downloaded a full schedule, and other various activities. If-" Hiram cut her off with a chuckle._

"_Darling, we understand. And, we trust you. You have never let us believe otherwise! Of course we figured you would like to go to New York! We have already set up your flight and hotel itinerary. It is in your email. We want you to take this time to have __**fun**__, sweetheart. Act like a teenager! You deserve it. This is your time, have fun with it." He got up from his place on the sofa that Rachel had made him and LeRoy sit at while she went into her speech mode, and crossed over to her and hugged her tight. "We love you baby girl, and please, enjoy yourself." LeRoy joined in on the hug after Rachel had squealed in delight of the news._

"_Oh daddies! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I have to go tell Finn! And Kurt! He will want to hear about this!" She hugged her daddies again, and with a kiss to each of their cheeks, ran up to her room to share her news._

Rachel shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. The phone call to Finn hadn't gone as planned. He got upset with her, called her selfish and whined about them not being able to spend their summer together. She had ended up hanging up on him then ignoring his calls and various text messages, him asking why she won't talk to him. _So fucking clueless._

After wandering around for a few hours, lost in her musings, she had decided to head home. It was already after midnight and she still had many things that had to be done for tomorrow.

* * *

Sam was in his room at his house, lost in thought about Rachel. He wanted to ask her on a date, but this new version of her frankly scared him. No, not scared. Intimidated is more of a fitting word. How can you ask a girl, no woman, out that had matured from a high school girl that wore old grandma clothes and acted like an immature child to a woman that now exuded independence and demanded respect?

When he had first seen her his first day of school the year before, he had developed his crush. Then Quinn came along. She required his full attention and after a few weeks he put his feelings for the small brunette diva on hold. Then Finn happened. He had to watch Rachel fawn over Hudson every minute, cling to his every word. It tore him up, but he hid it. But then around Valentine's day, he thought he would have his chance. Quinn cheating on him with Hudson made him realize that everything he heard about the Ice Queen was right. She thought of nobody but herself and her popularity. He thought he could be there, comfort Rachel but it was too soon.

Over the summer he had gotten a job and stayed busy, only really keeping in touch with Puck. He had been informed that Rachel had gone on a month long vacation to New York City by herself while her fathers were gone, and was saddened he wouldn't be able to see her.

The, the first day of senior year. He walks into school and immediately hears talk of this new chick. She has colorful hair, piercings and tattoos everywhere, a body that could kill and legs for days. Of course he, being a horny teenage boy, wanted to find out who this girl was. To his utter shock and excitement, it was Rachel Berry. Never in his _life_ had he seen somebody that screamed "Look at me wrong and I will fucking cut your fingers off slowly with a grin on my face," attitude. He ended up witnessing the scene with Hudson getting shot down and couldn't have been more excited. _FINALLY! She sees him for the moron that he is!_

His thoughts were cut short by the opening of his door and his little brother and sister coming into his room and climbing onto his bed with him. He pulled one of them to each side and let them cuddle in. He hadn't realized how late it was, and decided he himself needed to sleep. It had been a very eventful day for him.

His last thought before falling asleep was _hell yeah, I made out with Rachel Berry tonight!_ And a big grin on his face.

* * *

The next day at school, Rachel decided to go to her Spanish class for once. Big. Mistake.

Immediately she was hounded by Schue.

"Rachel! Please, you need to come back to Glee club! We need you! After Puck called everybody out on their misdoings to you, we all understood. Well, most of us. We do all agree that we would like you back though, please give it a thought?" he asked her so hopeful.

She thought it over and decided she would give them one last shot.

"Fine Schue. One shot, I have something I'll sing today. Any of those losers in there fuck with me **or** you, I'm out of there. Don't even bother trying to get me back into that club after that, got it?" she all but hissed out. He nodded his head eagerly, ignoring her crude language.

"Of course Rachel! We can't wait to see what you have for us! Now class is starting, please take your seat," he walked to the front and began his lesson.

* * *

Rachel walked into the choir room at the end of the day. She had texted Santana to make sure the Cheerio was going to be there, and got an immediate response.

**Satan: **Whatever B, if u want me 2 b

**Berry: **Why else would I ask, Satan.

She saw Santana as soon as she walked in and took the seat on her left. Brittany was on Santana's right and eagerly waved at Rachel, who returned the gesture.

Everybody else filed in after that slowly. She saw Noah sitting in the back, as far away from her as he could be. That saddened her but she didn't show it. She did not see Sam in the room though. As she started to turn to talk to Santana, the hairs on her neck stood up so to speak. Rachel turned just in time to see the troll Hudson sit next to her with a dopey smile on his face. _How did I ever find that adorable? He looks like he is trying to shit and can't get it out._

"Get the fuck away from me Hudson! That seat is reserved. If you want your dick to stay between your legs, you will remove your person from my general area," she growled out.

From the other side of her, she could hear chuckling and cracked a small grin in Santana and Brittany's direction.

Then, troll face ruined her mood more.

"But Rachel, you always want me to sit next to you. Besides, I heard you're singing for us today. What is it gonna be?" he missed her eye roll.

She ignored him and turned to Brittany. "Hey Britt, can we change seats? I hear some buzzing and clicks next to me and would like to get away from the sound," she smiled warmly at the blond.

"Sure Rachie! But I only heard Finn talking. I don't hear those noises," the blond stated while changing her seat. Santana leaned over and said she would explain it after Glee, and the blond seemed to accept that answer.

A few seconds later Sam and Mr. Schue walked in, Sam grabbing the only empty seat, which was next to Rachel. He sent her a small grin and then listened to Schue talk.

"Okay guys, Rachel is back with us! She has something prepared and we are all going to be supportive of her being here!" He told the kids enthusiastically. Mercedes rolled her eyes along with Sugar, who had since joined the group in Rachel's absence. "Okay Rachel, floor is all yours!"

Rachel got up slowly from her seat and walked over to the band sitting in the corner to whisper her song to them. They all nodded and awaited her for her signal to start.

"Okay, so I did have something else but I just decided on this song now. This song is to somebody who can't get it through their fucking head that I don't want to be near them." She nodded at the band and started in a soft raspy voice.

"_Trying to pick up the pace  
Trying to make it so I never see your face again  
Trying to throw this away  
Want to make sure that you never waste my time again_

How does it feel?  
Oh how does it feel to be you right now, dear?  
You brought this upon  
So pick up your pace and go away from here

Please just let me go now  
Please just let me go  
Would you please just let me go now?  
Please just let me go

I'm going to get you  
I'm going to get you  
I'm going to get you out of my head - get out

_I'm going to get you  
I'm going to get you  
I've gotta get you out of my head - get out"_

Rachel looked up at Finn, her face angry. She shook her head at the dopey look still on his face, his ignorance astounding her.

"_Never said we'd be friends  
Trying to keep myself away from you  
'Cause you're bad, bad news  
With you gone, I'm alive  
Makes me feel like I took happy pills  
And time stands still_

How does it feel?  
Oh how does it feel to be the one shut out?  
You broke all the rules  
I won't be a fool for you no more my dear

Please just let me go now  
Please just let me go  
Would you please just let me go now?  
Please just let me go

I'm going to get you  
I'm going to get you  
I'm going to get you out of my head - get out

I'm going to get you  
I'm going to get you  
I've gotta get you out of my head - get out"

She finished the song and took a deep breath before looking up.

"Troll face, if you didn't understand, that was for you. Leave me the fuck alone, I do not want you. If you come near me again I will ends you."

She walked out the door, not even bothering to wait to hear what the others had to say.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Song- Happy Pills; Norah Jones.**

**It's my favorite song and seemed appropriate for this. I have written down many ideas for this story and am excited to write them. This chapter is longer than the previous ones because I had a lot more I wanted to add to it. The next ones may be this long, or shorter/longer depending on my mood.**

**Hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it does seem rushed and things messed up.**

**I love all of your responses so far to this story. Thank you!_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it. I just like to play with the storyline.**

* * *

Rachel got halfway down the hall before she heard somebody following her. She stopped, but didn't bother turning around.

"Rach?"

"Go away Sammy, you don't need to see me like this," she whispered.

"Rachel, please. Talk to me. You don't need to be alone," he finished the remaining steps to her and gently rested his hand on her arm. Hesitantly, he turned her toward him. Her face had a stony look to it. Cold and unfeeling, it really unnerved him.

"Sam," he flinched from the tone of her voice, also the use of his regular name and not his nickname from her. "Please, just leave me alone right now. I thank you for coming to see if I am alright, but I really need to be going now. I will see you tomorrow," she pulled out of his grasp and stormed down the hall in the direction she had been going.

Sam watched as Rachel walked out of the doors at the end of the hall, the slamming sound echoing through the halls. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to hurt Finn Hudson. He didn't deserve somebody as kick ass as Rachel. But, he really wanted to know what had happened in New York that had changed the diva in such a drastic manner over the summer vacation.

* * *

Rachel was fuming. How dare Hudson think he could be with her after what happened! He thinks after what he did he can just waltz right back into her life as if he hadn't done that? Well screw him! Oh wait, that slut bag already did!

Lost in the haze of her anger, she didn't even realize she had made her way toward the Evan's household. She looked around and noticed Sam's car there, but only his. Slowly, she walked to the front door and knocked. After a few seconds, he opened the door with a shocked look on his face.

"R-Rach? What are you doing here?" he stuttered out. The last he had seen, she was in no mood to talk with anybody. Especially him for some reason.

"I didn't realize where I was going until I got here. I guess subconsciously I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier. Can I come in Sammy?"she asked him, biting her bottom lip nervously.

He nodded eagerly, letting her in past him. He shut the door and turned around to see her standing in the middle of his living room, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Do you… want anything?" he asked, unsure of what to do.

"No, thank you. Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. Take a seat," _Sam, no girl ever says "Can we talk" unless something is fucked up. _

He sat in the armchair across from her place on the couch. They were both quiet for fifteen minutes, so when she spoke, he jumped a bit. Not that he would ever admit that.

"I guess you want to know what I was so pissed off about earlier?" she asked him.

"Uh yeah, sure. You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna though Rach," he assured her.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked down at the floor in front of her.

"Sammy, look. I'm not the same anymore. Things have changed. I've changed. When you look at me, do you still see Rachel Berry the resident diva? Loud mouth, demanding and all around brat?" She waited for his answer, her nerves on end.

Sam just looked at Rachel, really looked at her. True, he did still picture Rachel as an annoying brat, but her outside appearance did indeed change. Gone were those animal sweaters that he secretly found cute on her tiny frame. Gone were the pleated skirts that definitely showed off her long as hell legs. Her sleek and long brown hair was gone as well. Now in its place was slightly shorter bright multicolored hair. Her face held many piercings along with the rest of her body. Her wardrobe looked like something a girl version of what Puck would wear too. _Ew, what the fuck man? _Shaking his head, he focused back on her face.

"No Rachel. I know you've changed. Sure, I like the new you. Who doesn't? But what caused this? What happened that made you do such a drastic change? Everything about you is different. From what I knew last year, you prided yourself on keeping your virginity until you were twenty five and you wouldn't even give Broadway up if you had a deadly illness," he paused. He had caught a flash of something in her eyes. _Nervousness._ "Rachel… What happened?" He demanded, striding over to her and taking her hands in his.

Rachel abruptly stood, pushing Sam away as gently as she could. She couldn't talk about it yet. It was still too fresh with her. "Sammy… I- I can't tell you yet. I will, just give me time. Please," she pleaded with him.

Sam, noticing how much the topic was making Rachel upset agreed. "Okay. Just take your time, but I am here to listen Rach. I care about you, I want to be there for you," he whispered to her.

She nodded, knowing he spoke the truth. "Can we do something? Go somewhere? I need to get my mind on something else."

"Yeah, I think I know of something we can do," he grinned, gripping her hand and pulled her with him. He grabbed his keys and rushed them out to his truck before heading off.

* * *

A/N: Errrm… yeah I know it's short. And taken a while. The past two weekends I've had to go to weddings and then work all week all day. The next chapter will explain what is going on. Don't worry, Rachel won't be dying. This is just part of the story that came to me while writing this chapter.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They mean a lot


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it. I just like to play with the storyline.**

* * *

The drive took about fifteen minutes, but they reached the edge of town where a small lake sat. Sam parked his truck then went around the other side to help Rachel out. He pulled her around to the back end and hopped up, helping her as well.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked her once they were settled. He had a blanket already in the back and grabbed it to wrap it around the both of them. He pulled her close and kept his arm wrapped around her.

Rachel was quiet for a long time. She just stared at the sky above them, thinking. After about twenty minutes she finally spoke.

"I think I'm ready to tell you what happened Sammy."

Sam let out a long breath and tightened his grip on her. "You don't have to Rach, only if you're ready. I don't wanna push you," he assured her.

"No, I'm ready. I need somebody to know. Then, maybe it won't be so hard," her voice cracked toward the end.

"Okay, I'm listening," he promised.

Rachel took a deep breath before starting.

_Rachel had just gotten back home from her trip to New York. While she was there she had been feeling a little off. She felt as if she had the flu but knew better. She'd only been sick once, and that was when she had her tonsils out. _

_She waited for her daddies to be gone the next day and went to the doctors. She had called and made an appointment before she left New York to make sure she had a spot. _

_After being called into the room, she waited about five minutes for the doctor. _

"_So Miss Berry, I see you said you're experiencing stomach pains, bouts of nausea, and dizziness?" he asked as he looked over her chart._

"_Yes sir. I started feeling this way about a week ago while on vacation. I never get sick, and so I decided to take immediate action when I arrived home. I hope this is just a stomach bug or something because I am starting my senior year in a few weeks," she rambled on nervously._

"_Miss Berry, please calm down. We need to run a few tests but everything should be fine. Now, if you could follow me?" he motioned to the door._

_An hour later, Rachel walked out of the doctor's office in a daze. Those tests can't be right. __**Pregnant.**_

'_But they are' a voice in the back of her mind told her._

_Shaking her head of those thoughts, Rachel got in her car and drove home. How could she tell Finn? Surly he would think she was pulling another Quinn scandal on him. But she would never do that. _

_Her daddies' cars were still gone so Rachel went to her room and lay on her bed to take some calming breaths. She knew she had to tell Finn soon, but how? She decided to get it over with now, rather than later. Grabbing her keys, Rachel made her way to her car once more and drove to the Hudson-Hummel household. She noticed only Finns car was in the driveway and was happy about this. He had given her a spare key for moments like this and quietly letting herself in. As she walked toward his bedroom, she could hear the distinct sound of moaning. More particularly, two different pitched moans. Before Rachel knew what she was doing, she ran to Finn's door and shoved it open. What she saw, she wished she hadn't._

_There was Finn, on top of the body of Quinn Fabray. He was thrusting in and out of her, not even noticing Rachel standing in the doorway._

_Rachel stood there speechless for a moment before making her presence known. "Finn? How could you!" she screamed. Quinn looked over at Rachel with a smirk on her lips while Finn looked like he had just swallowed something sour._

"_Rachel! Shit! Why are you here?" he quickly pulled out of Quinn, wrapping a sheet around his lower body._

_Rachel quickly backed away as he came toward her. "No Finn, stay away from me. I came here to tell you something important but apparently you have other things you need to tend to," she spoke harshly. When he tried to talk, she cut him off. "We are over Finn Hudson, and if I never see your face again, even then will be too soon. Screw you," she ran out of his house and to her car. She drove to the first place she could think of. _

_She quickly walked the distance from her car to the front door and knocked. After a few moments, the person answered. He looked at her and knew something was wrong instantly. "Princess, what is it?" Noah asked, gathering her in his arms and pulling her in the house. Finally, the tears came and she broke down. _

"_H-he was sleeping with Q-Quinn!" she wailed, slamming her fists into his chest. Noah quickly pulled her to the couch and into his lap. He started rubbing her back while she cried. After a good fifteen minutes, she became quiet and he looked to see she had cried herself to sleep. Shifting her so he didn't wake her, he put her on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. He moved himself to the arm chair across from her and decided to wait for the rest of her explanation before he went to pound Hudson's face in._

Rachel came back from her story and looked at Sam's face. He had an impassive look which unnerved her.

"Sammy, what are you thinking?" she asked quietly, scared.

He turned toward her and pulled her into his chest. "I am so sorry Rach, how anyone could do that to you…" he trailed off before he upset her. He wanted nothing more than to kill Hudson in that moment. And Quinn. Who the fuck does something like that?

Rachel let out a nervous chuckle. "All of that, and that's all you get?" she asked.

Sam took a moment to think back on her story. After a moment it dawned on him. "Oh shit, Rach… but… is that why you got that look? What happened to the baby?" he asked quietly.

"I guess I'll get to that next," she muttered.

_Rachel woke up a few hours later in an unfamiliar place. She bolted upright and immediately regretted it. She looked around and saw she was at Noah's and went straight to the bathroom down the hall from the sitting room. She started emptying the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much. A moment later, Noah came in and held her hair back for her. After she had finished, he flushed the toilet for her and helped her up, helping her back to the living room. He left her on the couch and ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. _

"_Thank you," she said hoarsely as she took a sip. _

"_So, when are you due?" he asked her. Immediately she started sputtering and almost choking on her water. _

"_Excuse me?" How did he know? She hadn't told him! She hadn't even told Finn! "What are you talking about?" she demanded._

"_Princess, Q went through the same thing. I know that you're pregnant. Bet it's Hudson's too isn't it? And that's why you went over there." He stated. When she nodded her head in confirmation, he continued. "Rae, you know I'm gonna be here for you even though that little nugget isn't mine. You're my best friend, I'm gonna help you out," he came over to her side and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her tight and felt her start shaking with tears. Noah immediately started reassuring her in any way he could. _

"So after I had calmed down, I went home. Noah came over every day and helped out just as he promised. But one day almost a month later when he was busy, and it was storming out. I had to check the mail because I didn't want my daddies seeing the doctor bill yet. I ran out to get it and the steps were slippery from the rain and well…" she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

Sam didn't know what to do. He pulled her even closer than before and started stroking her hair, assuring her he was there for her. He didn't know personally how hard the situation was but he wanted to understand.

After a few minutes she pulled back and looked Sam in the eyes. "Sammy, it hurt so bad. I was in the hospital for a week. Noah had come by to check on me after I hadn't answered my phone. He found me and called an ambulance but it was too late," she choked on the last part. "When I woke up, my daddies and Noah were there, their faces devastating. I knew instantly I had lost my baby. That's when I knew I wouldn't be the same. I won't ever be the same. Noah helped me through it all. That's why right now it's also harder to talk about this. He's so mad at me. He told me he loved me and I broke his heart!" she started crying again, tugging on Sam's shirt. He started to feel bad. If he hadn't of made his feelings known for the tiny diva, Rachel wouldn't be as upset as she was. He needed to talk with Puck. But right now, he needed to comfort the broken girl in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I've already started on the next chapter but I won't be posting it until sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed this


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it. I just like to play with the storyline.**

* * *

After driving Rachel home, Sam texted Puck to see if he was available to talk.

**Sam: **Dude, you home?

**Puck:** Yep.

Sam drove to Puck's house, his palms sweating against the steering wheel. He was nervous. He hoped Puck didn't try and kick his ass or something worse. He pulled up in front of the Puckerman household, shifting his truck into park and making his way to the front door to knock.

After a minute, the door was forcibly pulled open to reveal a slightly irate Noah Puckerman.

"The fuck Evans? What do you want? He asked, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive stance.

Sam took a step back, hold his hands up. "I think we should talk man. Rachel… Well she told me." He looked at the mohawked teen and saw a glint of sadness in his eyes before it was quickly replaced by anger.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking 'bout. Now leave before I beat the shit outta you Evans. You're overly large lady lips are pissing me off." He went to close the door but Sam stopped him. Puck growled, ready to punch in Sam's face but Sam blocked him.

"Puck, she told me about the baby," he whispered the last but out. Puck's face took on a murderous glare before pulling Sam into the house and slamming the door behind him. He stood glaring at the blonde boy.

Sam fidgeted under the harsh glare. The look that Puck was currently giving suggested he get a move on with the story.

"Look, we were talking and she looked so upset, so I asked. She broke down man. She hates that you're so upset with her. It's crushing her. After a while she told me how you two became close. She… please don't kill me or make her feel worse… she told me you told her you love her. If I had known that man… I'd have backed off. The shit you two have been through…" he trailed off. He needed Puck to answer him before he had a stroke from all the nervousness he was feeling.

"Sit the fuck down and shut up." He growled out at Sam. He was pissed. Not that Sam knew the story, but that he knew of his feelings for Rachel. All he wanted was for her to be happy, especially after what she went through. "Dude, just… Listen and don't fucking talk alright?" He waited for Sam's nod before continuing. "Rachel is an amazing person, we both agree on that. We both want her to be happy and screw it all but she is happy with you, whatever you two are to each other. I don't talk about feelings because of this shit. Fuck!" he nervously ran his hand over his Mohawk a few times before sitting down across from Sam. "I will do anything for Rachel. I mean it. She is the only constant good thing in my life. I hardly get to see Beth and then Rachel being well, Rachel… She is just totally fucking awesome. I know a lot of people can't stand her because of her drive to become a star but that's just her. All those losers are jealous because they know she will make it and they won't. They're going to be the Lima Losers. Her and I use to put on a front in Glee and school so nobody would know how close we really were. Not being able to talk with her now is killing me. But I can't handle seeing her. And right now I am fighting every instinct in me to not kick your ass for causing it." He took a few deep breaths and then sighed.

"When I found Rachel that night, it broke me. We were there for each other. Wheel she was in the ER I went to Hudson's and beat the ever living fuck outta him. If I didn't have a conscious I'd have killed Q for doing that to Rachel too. Anyway, when Rach recovered, we spent every day together, even the nights. Her dads were totally cool with us after they learned what I did to Needle Dick for what he did to their baby girl. Eventually our relationship changed and there you go. How could I not fall for her?" It was a rhetorical question, so Sam stayed quiet.

He wanted the best for Rachel. Puck being in her life made her happy, and he would do anything to see her smiling again.

"Puck man, she is just… I can't even say it without sounding like a total pussy but… She misses you. Please, not for me but for her. Talk to her. She needs you in her life. I'm not letting her go but she needs you, her best friend." He looked to the ground. He couldn't look at the mohawked boy without wanting to run away for fear of what he would do. He also was afraid if he looked at him, he would give up Rachel. Eventually he heard a long sigh followed by movement.

"Dude, I'm not going to kill you. I'd have done that already as soon as you knocked on the door. Calm your shit," Puck chuckled. It was forced, but Sam did relax a little. "Now, we both have Rachel's best interests in mind. I'll back off with the feelings shit but she's still my Princess, always will be," he challenged Sam with a glare. "You go on, make her happy. The moment I see she is becoming unhappy, I'm kicking your sorry ass and being there for her. If you ever hurt her… So help me God I will kill you Evans!" Puck took a few deep breaths. "Fuck I sound like Rachel now," he muttered after he realized he had made a long speech to Sam.

They both were quiet for a few minutes, still thinking about what the other had said. Just as Sam was about to answer, his phone buzzed with a text.

**Rach: **Sammy, are you home?

He smiled before replying to her.

**Sammy: **Not yet, I had to stop somewhere. Is something wrong?

**Rach: **No, I was just going to call you to talk. Let me know when you get home please?

**Sammy: **Of course :)

**Rach: **xo :)

Sam put his phone away and looked at Puck. He could tell that the dark haired boy knew he was talking to Rachel.

"Look man, just talk to her. She needs you in her life and I won't get in the middle of that. You were there for her when she needed you the most. She's home right now, why don't you surprise her or something and go see her. Her dads are gone for the night," Sam suggested.

Puck contemplated what the blonde boy told him and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Don't tell her I'm going there," he told him while standing up to go get his shoes on.

Sam nodded and walked to the door. "Sure man. See ya," he said before walking out of the house.

* * *

**Sammy: **I'm home but gotta make the brats some food. I'll let u know when I'm done.

He knew it would be a while before he got an answer since Puck was going there. He also trusted Puck to take care of Rachel, as well as not try anything with her knowing that Rachel was his.

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter probably sucks. I wrote most of it while at work and then just finished it now. Hope you enjoy it none the less. Next chapter we will see the talk between Noah and Rachel. _


	9. Author note

Hi all! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have last updated.

Sadly, my computer has stopped working. I am going to try and update as soon as I can, but what I had previously ready to load, is now gone. I love all of your reviews! I am so sorry though about this :(

Hopefully I will be updating both of my stories soon! I already started typing the chapters up.

I know everybody hates author notes, but I just wanted to let you all know the status and why it's been so long. I didn't give up! I refuse to do so!


End file.
